Kantasy
Kantasy is a genre of literature, film and television, which also overlaps as a style of animation. It originated in Kuboia during the late 1980s and early 1990s, and has since received a significant cult following. History Ashley Maverick coined the term in early 1992 during an interview, mentioning how she wanted Kuboia to have "its own animation styles". The 1991 cartoon The Incredible World of Riddles is officially credited as the first ever Kantasy series. Definition The actual definition of "Kantasy" is usually debated on, although Ashley Maverick states that it simply means "fantasy cartoons created in Kuboia". However, the term is sometimes used subjectively, as some Kantasy shows only have a bit of fantasy elements in them. In certain countries, such as the United States and Japan, the word is often used to refer to any cartoon produced in Kuboia. However, many major sources agree that non-fantasy Kuboian cartoons, such as Cindi and Friends and The Court Jesters, do not qualify as Kantasy. Attributes Kantasy shows, like the name suggest, typically feature a lot of fantasy elements. They usually have a lighthearted premise designed for young children, but also occasionally have dark premises and fantasy violence. Generally, most Kantasy shows feature multiple protagonist, including a non-human sidekick. Since Kantasy animation and its culture are branded as gender-neutral, many shows try to balance the number of male and female protagonists. In recent times, some shows even introduced nonbinary or transgender characters. Animation Kantasy is almost always done in traditional animation. Characters and objects have smooth animation, but often little detail and simplistic designs - humans characters often lack noses and ears and have round, solid black eyes. Overseas animation outsourcing was not used much in Kantasy until the late 1990s. Types of Kantasy Some sources like to split Kantasy series into three categories: * Rural Kantasy is the name given to Kantasy series that take place in a mostly fantasy setting, typically a forest, and often have bizarre and unrealistic premises and plot elements. Most Kantasy shows fall under this category. * Urban Kantasy is the name given to Kantasy series that are more realistic, but still have some fantasy elements. They usually take place in a town or city, and usually depict everyday living in a slightly unrealistic setting. Examples of Urban Kantasy shows include The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu and Magma Eye. * Miscellaneous Kantasy is the name given to Kantasy series that either contain a mixture of, or don't necessarily fit into either of the above two categories. Examples of Miscellaneous Kantasy shows include Apple Wood, Tip's Nursery and The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets. Reception Legacy Since its creation, Kantasy has spawned a large cult following. Although mostly popular in its home country, Kantasy started to gain popularity in certain European countries such as the United Kingdom, the Netherlands and France, in the early 2000s. Many sources have described Kantasy as among the most significant developments in animation since the founding of . Kantasier culture Kantasier is a term coined in the mid-1990s describing a person, often a Kuboian in their teens or early twenties, who shows a large interest in Kantasy series, and usually other adventure/fantasy-themed animated series (generally from the late 1980s and 1990s). Criticism Since its coinage, Kantasy has received criticism from (mostly international) sources, which claim that some Kantasy shows, such as Alice in Wonderland, Greenwood Forest and The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, are too mature for their target audience - young children. Some Kuboians also argue that most of the main characters in Kantasy series have stereotypical personalities that can be harmful towards Kuboians, and can given foreigners bad or fixed impressions of them. Due to their usually mature and dramatic nature, Kantasy shows are often censored in international markets or targeted to older children. Popular and notable Kantasy shows : Main article: List of Kantasy animated series * The Incredible World of Riddles (1991-94) - officially credited as the first ever Kantasy series. * Alice in Wonderland (1992) - first Kantasy series based off a non-Kuboian source. * The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu (1994) - first Kantasy series to use digital ink. * Playbox (1995) - first computer-animated Kantasy series. * The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets (1996-97) - often regarded the best-selling Kantasy series of all time. * Bali's Kingdom (2017-present) - often credited for "reviving" the Kantasy genre. Category:Kuboia Category:Television Category:Animation Category:Kantasy